A litte Secret Can't Hurt
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: !Parings: USXUK FRXCA GERXITA SPAXROM CHINAXJAP! The Hetalia's Secret Frourms (Englands Britaaina Angel of course aned My Own) become a big part in the life.Keeping the other life of them a Secret might be harder then they thought. a bit of Sailor Moon Transfomation thrown in!) Warning: Sialor Moon Like things and Rated T! for Roamno's Mouth)
1. Indouction

**A/N:**** Please don't kill me! my Hetalia story with the Britannia Angel and my own OC Ones for Italy, Romano, France and Japan.**

**I Own nothing…I made there Transformations up while listening to sailor moon transformation music. (P.S!-I got the idea from paint it white France, Episode 1, Italy's Pasta, England's Britannia Angel Forum and Sailor Moon). I own nothing! Enjoy!**

*******Line Break*******

"_Angel Power…MAKE UP!"_

_A Voice shouted from the conference room along with_

"_Pasta Power…MAKE UP!"_

"_Tomato Power…MAKE UP!"_

"_Rose Power…MAKE UP!"_

"_Cutie Power…MAKE UP!"_

_But litte did they know that they wear being watched by 10 Pairs of eyes._

*******Line Break*******

**A/N:**** This is only the introduction. Shall I continue this?…even though the beginning is boring which I apologize for it. Please Be nice with Reviews!**


	2. NewsPapers hold what?

**A/N:**** Okay! Hi! the last chapter is for what's going to happen Much, Much, Much Later on and I got a review of them asking me to do one for America. he is going to be something like Tuxedo Mask.**

**Just a Little Note. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

_6:10 AM Monday,_

**Arthur's POV**

"Oi, lazy bones…up we get" My brother Scott said while pulling off my blanket. "W-What…Time is it?" I sleepily ask. "Wake up time is what it is" he said walking out. I groaned when I saw the time. "Why?" I say to my clock hoping it'll answer back.

_6:15 AM Monday_

**Romano's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock beside me with the words 6:15 AM.

I had to wake my brother up so I kicked the top of his bed. we share a bunk bed you see, I'm on the bottom and he's on the top. "Come on Idiot, Wake up!" I say as I Pulled my self out of bed. "5 more Minutes" he mumbled. so I got a spare pillow and threw it at him as he shot up.

"I'm Up! Don't kill me!" he whiled "I'm not going to kill you" I said walking out the room "Okay!" was what he shouted back.

_6:21 AM Monday_

**Francis POV**

"Ow, Become my hair is so much Trouble in these mornings!" I complied brushing my long beautiful hair. "Maybe because it's so long?" I herd Kiku say behind me. "It is not because of that…and how can you wake up so early?" I asked while brushing a not out my hair "I'm use to it" He would say. "I hate you" I said "Me?" he said sadly "No, this not" I answered.

**Kiku's POV**

"Well I got up around 5:49 and got ready and now I'm here" I said leaning on the wall waiting for Frances to do his hair. "And your not tired?" he said tieing a blue ribbon in his hair. "Not really" I answered as he got his bag.

"How can you put up with getting up so early?" he answered "I'm just use to it, Now lets get going" I say as I open his door.

_6:30 AM Monday, By the School Grounds_

**Arthur's POV**

"Good Morning everyone!" Me, Francis and Kiku heard Feliciano Shout "Morning!" I replied "Hello Feliciano" Kiku Replied "A good morning indeed" Francis replied.

"School doesn't start till 7:00" Kiku said "We know but were waiting for the others" I replied "Artie! Good Morning!" I also herd Alfred shout.

"Frannie!" I Herd as I saw the so called Half of the 'Bad touch trio' "Good morning is it not, Comrade" Ivan said behind me. "Bloody Hell!" I shouted "I told you not to do that Ivan!" Yao scolded.

"Wait where is Mathieu?" Francis said as we shrugged. "Late I guess" Yao answered "I'm Sorry I slept in" he said as we all rolled our eyes beside's Francis

"Look it's 6:40 AM Lets start walking to school since were nearly on the grounds" "Hey Francis, Arthur, Romano, Kiku…Come here!" Feliciano said as we followed "Have you seen the news Paper?" He whispered as We all said no beside Romano "Were on it" Romano said "Read it" he said shoving it in my hands.

"The Super 5…Last Night Five super heroes saved the day from a monster attack on poor peoples lives. The 5 Super Girls Were amazing at protecting the city, one person said, But another said they go as the names 'Sailor England, Sailor France, Sailor North Italy, Sailor South Italy and Sailor Japan'. Lets just hope that these fabulous girls continue there brilliant job."

I read "I hate how we turn into girls when transforming" Romano Complained. "Hey blame the flying mint bunny!" I said as she appeared on my Shoulder "Excellent work last night Boys. But Arthur…Try not to trip over everything" She said

"Why I should-" I was cut of by Kiku "He'll do better" so I glared daggers at him. "Shouldn't you be a charm right about now?" I said as she went back to being a charm on my bag.

"Are you Guys alright?" We Heard Antonio shout. "Were Good!" We shouted back "Hey…But what about that guy who saved me last night?" I whispered "Oh you mean America Tuxedo Mask?" Feliciano Whispered "Yes" I whispered to his answer "Hey all ways comes and saves you" Francis Replied "I know that but-" I was cut off again "Het guys it's nearly 7"

"Talk Later" I said.

_7:01 AM, School, Tutor room_

As soon as we Arrived at school we were in the same Tutor but as we got there everyone was going on about the Sailors last night. The Tino came up to us "Did you see the News Paper! About the 5 Super Sailors?!" he said as we all nodded beside Mathieu, Antonio, Alfred, Yao and Ivan.

"Here" He handed Mathieu, Antonio, Alfred, Yao and Ivan the new paper.

"Dude! Sailor England is sure awesome!" Alfred said as Mathieu "I like Sailor France better" Then Yao replied "Sailor Japan is the best" While this was going on Ludwig and Gilbert came in "What we all on about" Gilbert said as Alfred shoved the paper to the two off them. "I say Sailor South Italy is hot!" Antonio said as Gilbert agreed "True" He said as he gave it to Ludwig.

"Sailor North Italy maybe cute but she needs more Focusing Skills" he said.

I Smiled alittle, Francis was Beaming, Romano was Blushing just a bit, Feliciano was well still smiling and Japan Was also smiling.

"I wonder who they are" We heard Elizabeth say

**A/N:****I did some sailor moon dolls as them. It was meant to show up but I have to wait 24 hours. But yeah. I made them change into girls. The first chapter is when they get the upgraded. So Please be Nice with Reviews! : )**


End file.
